CT-782
CT-782 war ein Klonkrieger, der als Experte für schwere Waffen galt und daher den Spitznamen „Hevy“ erhielt. Während seiner Ausbildung auf Kamino kam es in seiner Kadetteneinheit zu Streitigkeiten, infolge derer er sogar die Ausbildung abbrechen und sich ein neues Leben aufbauen wollte. Die Kadetten konnten ihre Probleme jedoch überwinden und gemeinsam die Prüfungen bestehen. Anstatt an die Front wurden die Klone auf den Rishi-Außenposten versetzt, der den Schlüssel nach Kamino darstellte. Als die Station im Zuge eines Angriffs auf die Heimatwelt der Klone von Kommandodroiden infiltriert wurde, die eine Benachrichtigung der republikanischen Flotte verhindern wollten, entkam Hevy mit zwei weiteren Soldaten sowie zwei Offizieren und opferte sich schließlich, als er die Station zerstörte und somit die Pläne der Separatisten vereitelte. Biografie Zeit auf Kamino Probleme in der Ausbildung CT-782 war ein Klon des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett und wurde auf dem Planeten Kamino geboren. Während seiner Grundausbildung in Tipoca-Stadt wurde er in Kampf, Aufklärung und Militärstrategien geschult, was ihm später im Kampf helfen sollte. Er gehörte zu den Klonen, die auch für den Gebrauch schwerer Waffen ausgebildet wurden, weshalb er im Kampf einen Z-6-Rotationsblaster nutzte. Bevor CT-782 den Planeten verlassen sollte, um in der Großen Armee der Republik zu dienen, musste er sich körperlichen und seelischen Tests unterziehen. Dazu teilte man ihn dem Domino-Einheit zu, das neben ihm auch aus anderen Kadetten bestand – Droidbait, Echo, Cutup und Fives. Unter der Aufsicht der Ausbilder Bric und El-Les musste die Einheit in Übungseinheiten Kampfdroiden ausschalten und die Zitadelle erobern, der am Ende des Parcours lag. Diese Übungen sollten sie auf den späteren Einsatz im Kampf vorbereiten. Allerdings nutzten sie lediglich EMP-Munition, um das Leben der Kadetten nicht zu gefährden. CT-782 war fest entschlossen, später an die Front zu kommen und ein Advanced Recon Commando, ein Elite-Klonkrieger, zu werden. Allerdings gestaltete sich das schwieriger als bei anderen Einheiten: Die Klone der Domino-Einheit konnten aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten nicht zusammen arbeiten. CT-782 selbst brach oft aus der Formation aus und missachtete Befehle, als er das Feuer mit seinem Rotationsblaster eröffnete und allein auf den Turm zumarschierte. Damit verärgerte er zwar die anderen Kadetten, doch war ihnen auch bewusst, dass er ihren Anführer darstellte und es ihnen ohne seine Hilfe nicht gelingen würde, die Übung abzuschließen. Obwohl El-Les weiterhin an die Domino-Einheit glaubte, hatte Bric jede Hoffnung verloren, dass die Einheit später zusammen arbeiten konnte. links|miniatur|Hevy und die Domino-Einheit. In ihrer letzten Übung gaben ihm die anderen Klone der Domino-Einheit Feuerschutz, sodass CT-782 das Feuer auf die anrückenden Droiden eröffnen konnte und sich auf den Weg zum Turm machte. Damit verschaffte er den anderen Soldaten die Möglichkeit vorzurücken, doch als er sich kurz vor der Zitadelle befand, wurde er von den Simulationsdroiden abgeschossen. Da auch die anderen Soldaten besiegt wurden, beendete die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, welche die Ausbildung der Klonkrieger beaufsichtigte, ihre Übung. Den Weg vom Parcours zu ihren Schlafkabinen legten die Kadetten ohne ein gesprochenes Wort zurück, da sie ihr Versagen nicht akzeptierten. Zurück in den Aufenthaltsräumen ließ CT-782 seiner Wut über die verlorene Übung freien Lauf. Dabei kochten die Emotionen der Kadetten hoch und sie beschuldigten sich gegenseitig, an ihrem Versagen Schuld zu sein. Als Hevy ihnen mitteilte, dass er wie ein ARC-Soldat dachte, und Echo daraufhin erwiderte, dass die Elitekrieger Befehle befolgten, gerieten die beiden aneinander und begannen eine Schlägerei, die von Bric unterbrochen wurde. Daraufhin meinte CT-782, dass ihre Probleme vielleicht von ihren Ausbildern kommen würden und er lieber von einem Jedi trainiert werden wollte. Allerdings erklärte Bric, dass die Jedi zu beschäftigt seien, um sie auszubilden, und verkündete, dass er nun am Ende ihrer Ausbildung keine Hoffnung mehr für sie sehe und sie lediglich Verschwendung seiner Zeit seien. Danach verließ er die Klone wieder und ließ einen wütenden CT-782 zurück, der von seinen Brüdern davon abgehalten wurde, Bric anzugreifen. Absolvierung der Prüfung Am nächsten Tag ließen die Ausbilder alle Kadetteneinheiten im Hangar antreten und stellte ihnen den ARC-Soldat Colt vom Rancor-Bataillon vor, der die Prüfungen begleiten sollte, nach denen die Klone Kamino als Soldaten verlassen konnten. Nachdem die Bravo-Einheit als erste Einheit die Prüfungen bestanden hatte, sollte die Domino-Einheit den Parcours absolvieren. CT-782 motivierte seine Kameraden davor noch einmal. Er plante, dieses Mal den Turm einzunehmen, auch wenn er es allein machen musste, da er den Test als einzige Möglichkeit sah, den Advanced Recon Commando zu beeindrucken. Als er die anderen aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, hatte die Simulation bereits begonnen und die Einheit die Formation aufgelöst.Defenders of the Republic Trotzdem konnten sie bis kurz vor den Turm gelangen, wo Droidbait jedoch getroffen wurde. CT-782 wies Cutup, der den Verwundeten daraufhin begutachtete, allerdings an, den Verletzten zurückzulassen, da er kurz vor der Eroberung des Turms stand. Daraufhin wurde der Test abgebrochen und Colt informierte sie, dass das Zurücklassen eines verletzten Kameraden nicht den Regeln entsprach und es automatisch einen Abbruch der Prüfungen zur Folge hatte. In der Nacht wollte CT-782 die Ausbildungsstätte heimlich verlassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Er hatte von Klonen gehört, welche die Ausbildungsstätte verlassen und ein neues Leben als Kopfgeldjäger oder Bauer im Äußeren Rand oder gar im Wilden Raum begonnen hatten. Er war der Meinung, die Fähigkeiten und die Ausbildung zu besitzen, um sich als Kopfgeldjäger durchzuschlagen. Dabei nahm er lediglich Wechselsachen und seinen Rotationsblaster mit. Bevor er gehen konnte, wurde er jedoch vom missgebildeten Klon 99 angesprochen, der ihn im Denken an seine Brüder davon abhielt, die Ausbildungsstätte zu verlassen, und ihn auch zum ersten Mal mit dem Namen „Hevy“ ansprach. rechts|miniatur|Hevy beratschlagt sich mit seinen Kameraden in ihrem letzten Test. Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit in den Aufenthaltsräumen. Dabei zeigte sich CT-782 zuversichtlich, den Test bestehen zu können, und teilte seinen Kameraden mit, dass er von nun an „Hevy“ heiße. Beim Parcours gelang es der Einheit zum ersten Mal zusammenzuarbeiten und in einer perfekten V-Formation zum Turm vorzurücken. Als sie unter der Zitadelle in Deckung gingen, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass ihre Seilwerfer verschwunden waren. Bric hatte sie in der Nacht entfernt, um der Einheit die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, den Test zu bestehen. Daher machte Hevy den Vorschlag, die Kanonen am Turm auszuschalten und an ihnen hinauf zu klettern. Daher lenkte Droidbait das Feuer auf sich, sodass die anderen Klone die Waffen ausschalten und die Zitadelle erklimmen konnte. Nach der bestandenen Prüfung erhielten sie in den Aufenthaltsräumen einen Orden, den er jedoch 99 übergab und meinte, dass er ihn später zurückerhalten sollte. Danach traten die Soldaten im Hangar an, wo sie von Shaak Ti offiziell für Soldaten der Republik erklärt wurden. Die Rishi-Station Angriff auf den Außenposten Anstatt wie erwartet an die Front wurden die Klone jedoch auf den Außenposten im Rishi-System versetzt, das den Schlüssel nach Kamino darstellte. Obwohl Hevy der Waffenexperte der Gruppe war,The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer erhielt er die Aufgabe, das Radar zu beobachten und außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse zu melden. Obwohl es sich dabei um seinen ersten Einsatz außerhalb der kaminoanischen Ausbildungsstätten handelte, war Hevy mit der Situation unzufrieden,The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 da er an die Front und seinen Mut im Kampf gegen die Droiden beweisen wollte. Stattdessen jedoch musste er in der ruhigen Basis bleiben. Allerdings brachte er den anderen Soldaten während der ereignislosen Zeit auch bei, wie sie stark sein und andere Kameraden anführen konnten und entwickelte dabei sogar eine unbemerkte Freundschaft mit Echo. Hevy wurde in seiner Meinung, auf dem langweiligsten Außenposten im Äußeren Rand stationiert zu sein, jedoch von Sergeant O'Niner zurechtgewiesen, der die Wichtigkeit der Station mit dem nahegelegenen Planeten Kamino begründete und dass die Einnahme der Rishi-Station zu einem Angriff auf Kamino führen könnte. Zudem informierte der Sergeant die Soldaten von einer bevorstehenden Inspektion durch zwei Offiziere, für die alles vorbereitet werden sollte. links|miniatur|Hevy (links) und die anderen Klone müssen den Tod von Sergeant O'Niner mit ansehen. Wenig später ging ein Meteoritenhagel über der Station ein, den die Station mit ihrem Schutzschild abwehrte. In Wirklichkeit handelte es sich dabei jedoch um ein Enterschiff der Separatisten, die den Außenposten für einen Großangriff auf Kamino übernehmen und das Entwarnungssignal aufrecht erhalten wollten, damit die Republik nicht von den Plänen der Separatisten erfuhr. Als sich der Deckoffizier CT-327 bei der Erkundung der Lage nicht mehr meldete, schickte O'Niner Droidbait und den Soldaten Nub, um ihn zu suchen. Allerdings entdeckten sie die Droiden, woraufhin auch der Sergeant in den Kampf eingriff und Hevy anwies, eine Nachricht an die Flotte zu senden. Während der Klon feststellen musste, dass die Droiden den Sender des Postens manipuliert hatten und die jegliche Kommunikation unterbrochen worden war, wurde O'Niner ebenfalls von den Feinden getötet, woraufhin Echo die Tür verbarrikadierte und den anderen bedeutete, durch die Luftschleuse zu fliehen. Obwohl Hevy dagegen war, den Außenposten kampflos aufzugeben, überzeugten ihn die anderen, dass sie gegen die Übermacht der Droiden nichts ausrichten konnten. Kurz nachdem sie den Luftschacht verlassen hatten, wurden sie von einem Rishi-Aal angegriffen, der Cutup fraß und sich dann wieder zurückzog. Wenig später entdeckten sie die Obex, das Shuttle des Inspektionsteams, woraufhin sie die Offiziere vergeblich über Komlink zu warnen versuchten. Daher gab ihnen Hevy mit der Leuchtrakete ein Zeichen, doch mussten sie mit ansehen, wie wenig später eine Explosion das Shuttle zerstörte. Als sie sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer suchten, wurden sie jedoch von zwei Klonen bedroht, die sie zwangen die Helme abzunehmen; zuvor waren sie einem Kommandodroiden begegnet, der sich in einer Klon-Rüstung versteckt hatte. Als sie dies getan hatten, stellten sich die beiden als Captain Rex und Kommandant Cody vor. Dabei bemerkte Rex, dass sie Glänzer vor sich hatten; Soldaten ohne Felderfahrung, deren Rüstung noch weiß glänzte. Daraufhin teilte ihm Hevy jedoch mit, dass sie trotzdem entschlossen waren, den Posten zurückzuerobern. Hevy hatte schon auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, gegen die Kampfdroiden zu kämpfen, allerdings nicht gedacht, das Gefecht auf dem Rishi-Mond zu erleben.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Tod rechts|miniatur|Hevy verteidigt die Basis. Schließlich versteckten sich die Klone hinter dem Eingangstor, während Rex die Droiden mit einem Trick dazu brachte, die Türen zu öffnen und die Droiden zu zerstören. Danach drangen sie in die Kommandozentrale vor, wobei Hevy zwar die Führung übernehmen wollte, Rex ihn aber daran erinnerte, dass er stets als Erster den Kampf aufnahm. Nachdem sie die Droiden ebenfalls zerstört hatten, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass die Separatisten Verstärkung gerufen und den Transmitter sabotiert hatten, wodurch das Entwarnungssignal nicht abgebrochen werden konnte. Da die Klone keine Möglichkeiten sahen, sich lange gegen die Droiden zu halten, schlug Rex vor, die Station mit dem in der Station vorrätigen Tibanna zu zerstören und so das Entwarnungssignal zu beenden, was die republikanische Flotte alarmieren würde. Hevy sah den Vorteil der Klone darin, dass keiner der Droiden mit ihrer Anwesenheit rechnete. Während er sich Fives und Cody neu bewaffnete – Hevy wählte dabei seinen favorisierten Rotationsblaster – und die Droiden am Eingang zurückhielt, brachten Echo und Rex das Tibanna in die Kommandozentrale. Als sie sich in die Zentrale zurückzogen, bat Rex Hevy, eine Verbindung zwischen Zünder und Detonator herzustellen, woraufhin Hevy die anderen Klone bereits vorschickte, während er sich selbst der Aufgabe annehmen wollte. Als er erkannte, dass der Detonator sich nicht mit dem Zünder verbinden ließ und die Schritte der Droiden hörte, versteckte er sich in einem der hinteren Korridore, wo er den anderen Soldaten berichtete, dass er von Hand zünden musste. Als die Droiden die geflohenen Klone als Feiglinge bezeichnete, erschauderte er kurz und zog seine Waffe an sich. Obwohl Hevy Angst hatte, den Droiden allein gegenüberzutreten, erinnerte er sich, dass er für die Soldaten auf Kamino kämpfte. Er schwor sich, für Cutup, Droidbait und alle anderen Klone zu kämpfen, die im Krieg schon gefallen waren. Dabei bemerkte er jedoch nicht, dass mehrere Droiden den Korridor betraten, deren Schüssen er ausweichen konnte, indem er sich auf den Boden warf und sich auf den Weg zur Kommandozentrale machte, bis er von hinten getroffen wurde. Das war für Hevy, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verwundet wurde, ein unerwarteter Schock. Als er eine weitere Droideneinheit kommen sah, antwortete er nicht mehr auf Rex' Rufe,Grievous Attacks! da er zu abgelenkt war, sondern kehrte in die Kommandozentrale zurück, wo er das Feuer auf die umherstehenden Droiden eröffnete. Als er schließlich keine Munition mehr hatte, warf er aus Mangel an Möglichkeiten die Kanone auf die näherkommenden Droiden. Allerdings wurde er dabei von mehreren Schüssen zu Boden geworfen. Während die Droiden noch überlegten, ob sie Hevy gefangen nehmen sollten, drückte jener den Detonator, wodurch die Station zerstört wurde, allerdings auch Hevy sein Leben ließ. Echo und Fives, die den Verlust ihres Kameraden zunächst nicht begriffen, da er sich in der Ausbildung stets als unzerstörbar bewiesen hatte und eigensinnig in jede Situation gestürmt war, sich die Klone trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten aber zu Freunden entwickelt und seit dem Verlassen von Kamino viel über ihn, seine Stärke und seine Führerschaft gelernt hatten. Sie schworen sich, die guten Erinnerungen an ihn stets mit sich zu nehmen. Mit der Zerstörung der Station hatte Hevy die einzige Möglichkeit genutzt, das Entwarnungssignal zu unterbrechen und die republikanische Flotte zu warnen. Die Flotte traf wenig später ein, woraufhin die Streitkräfte der Separatisten flohen. Nachdem die verbliebenen Klone vom Mond abgeholt und auf die Resolute gebracht worden waren, wurden Echo und Fives ein Orden verliehen und Hevy für sein Opfer geehrt. Die beiden überlebenden Soldaten wurden in die 501. Legion aufgenommen. Hevy zu Ehren trugen Echo und Fives nach ihrer Aufnahme in die Einheit auf ihren Schulterpolstern das Bild eines Rotationsblasters mit der Unterschrift „Für Hevy“. Als Echo und Fives Monate nach der Zerstörung des Außenpostens angesichts eines bevorstehenden Angriffs der Separatisten nach Kamino zurückkehrten, trafen sie auch 99 wieder, dem sie von Hevys Tod berichteten. Daraufhin zeigte der missgebildete Klon ihnen Hevys Abschlussmedaille, die er ihm nicht mehr zurückgeben konnte. Das überraschte die Echo und Fives, da sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass sich die beiden so nahe gestanden hatten. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten links|miniatur|Hevy dringt während einer Übung vor. Hevy war ein einzelgängerischer Klon, der sich überschätzte und nicht einsah, dass er die Hilfe der anderen Klonkrieger brauchte. Er hatte eine ungestüme und ungeduldige Art, war jedoch entschlossen, seine Pflicht zu tun. Obwohl er eines Tages an die Front kommen wollte , ärgerte ihn das ständige Versagen seiner Einheit, dessen Grund seiner Meinung nach bei den anderen Mitgliedern der Einheit lag. Schuld dafür sah er auch bei ihrem Ausbilder Bric, da er lieber von einem Jedi ausgebildet werden wollte. Dabei übersah er jedoch, dass er selbst oft die Formation brach, um die Führung zu übernehmen, und dabei den Regeln widersprach. Als er zwischenzeitlich die Ausbildungsstätte verlassen wollte, machte ihm der missgebildete Klon 99 klar, dass er seine Einheit und sie ihn brauchte. Nach seiner Versetzung auf den Rishi-Außenposten klagte er über die seiner Meinung nach langweiligen Aufgabe und war mit seiner Situation unzufrieden. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass er auf dem ruhigen Außenposten arbeiten musste, wohingegen er seinen Mut an der Front beweisen wollte. Hevy, der seine Stärke und Qualitäten als Anführer ausspielen wollte, vermisste es, ungeachtet der feindlichen Überzahl gegen die feindlichen Linien zu stürmen. Trotzdem war er entschlossen, die Station zu verteidigen, und konnte nur von seinen Kameraden überzeugt werden, dass sie ein Gefecht gegen die Kommandodroiden nicht lange bestehen würden. Danach war erpicht darauf, die Basis zurückzuerobern, da er so eine Gelegenheit sah, seinen Mut zu beweisen. Hevy hatte schon auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, gegen die Kampfdroiden zu kämpfen, allerdings nicht vermutet, das Gefecht auf dem Rishi-Mond vorzufinden. Er hatte Angst, den Droiden allein gegenüberzutreten, die er aber abschüttelte, als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, das er für seine Brüder kämpfte. Hevy wurde während des Gefechts um den Rishi-Mond zum ersten Mal verwundet; das stellte für den Klon eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung dar. Als er verwundet vor dem Detonator lag, raffte er sich ein letztes Mal zusammen, um den Zünder auszulösen und die Republik vor dem Angriff auf Kamino zu warnen. Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|miniatur|Hevy eröffnet mit dem Rotationsblaster das Feuer. Wie jedes Mitglied der Domino-Einheit hatte Hevy eine einfache Trainingsrüstung, die im Gegensatz zur Standardrüstung der Klonsoldaten in einem gräulichen Farbton gehalten war. Eine besondere Farbgebung hatten lediglich die Arm- und Schulterpolster sowie die Beinschienen mit einem Grünton. An den Schulterpolstern konnte man die Echos Nummer lesen, während an die Beinschienen die Identifikationsnummer geschrieben war. Der Helm hatte einen durchsichtigen Visor, war jedoch auch gräulich gehalten. Die Rüstung war von den zahlreichen Übungskämpfen bereits mit Schrammen und Kratzern übersät. Hevy verwendete einen schweren Z-6 Rotationsblaster, der für die Übungskämpfe nicht mit echter, sondern nur mit EMP-Munition geladen war, um das Leben der Kadetten nicht zu gefährden. Zudem war er mit einem Seilwerfer ausgerüstet, um höhergelegene Orte zu erreichen. Außerhalb der Kämpfe hatte er eine rote Kadettenuniform. Während seiner Zeit auf dem Rishi-Mond trug Hevy eine weiße Standardrüstung aus Plastoid, die noch wie neu glänzte, da er an keinem Kampf teilgenommen hatte. Das brachte ihm den Spitznamen „Glänzer“ ein. Beim Angriff der Kommandodroiden hatte Hevy zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder die Möglichkeit, seinen favorisierten Rotationsblaster zu nutzen, der Hevy trotz seines hohen Gewichts nicht in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte. Allerdings nutzte er zuweilen auch eine DC-15s Blasterpistole. Er galt als Experte im Umgang mit schweren Waffen und Sprengstoff, da er sich mit Waffen auskannte. So wusste er, wie man die Kanonen in der Ausbildungsstätte auf Kamino ausschalten und die Rishi-Station zerstören konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Hevy wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars entworfen und tauchte das erste Mal in der Folge Rekruten der zugehörigen Fernsehserie auf. Die Episode von der Besatzung eines Außenpostens, die alle unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten widerspiegeln. Dabei sollte Hevy die Rolle des unzufriedenen, kriegshungrigen Klons darstellen und sich damit vom ruhigen Echo unterscheiden. Da die Folge und ihre Personen sowohl beim Publikum als auch bei den Produzenten beliebt waren, zeigte man zum Anfang der dritten Staffel die Folge Klonkadetten, in der die Ausbildung der Einheit, ihre Probleme untereinander und ihre Spitznamen erklärt werden. *Hevy wird in der Serie von Dee Bradley Baker gesprochen, der auch die anderen Klone synchronisiert. *Die Aufschrift auf dem Detonator, den Hevy auf der Rishi-Station nutzt, lautet „ATTE RUL3Z SOME TEXT“. *In Klonkadetten und dem dazugehörigen Episodenführer wird Hevys Nummer „CT-782“ genannt, wo hingegen sie in vorherigen Quellen „CT-26-6958“ genannt wurde. *Als Hevy die Ausbildungsstätte verlassen möchte, nimmt er in Klonkadetten auch seinen Rotationsblaster mit. In Defenders of the Republic zieht er das in Erwägung, entscheidet sich jedoch schließlich, ihn stehen zu lassen. Quellen * *''Defenders of the Republic'' * *''Grievous Attacks!'' * *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * Einzelnachweise cs:CT-782 Hevy en:CT-782 es:CT-782 ja:CT-782 nl:CT-782 pt:CT-782 ru:КС-782 it:CT-782 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends